jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Pachycephalosaurus
}} Pachycephalosaurus is a genus of pachycephalosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Identifiable by its thick skull, Pachycephalosaurus is unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Pena. History Originating in the Late Cretaceous period of North America, Pachycephalosaurus was one of several dinosaurs bred by InGen on Isla Sorna for eventual exhibition in Jurassic Park on the neighbouring island Isla Nublar, with an original population count of nine individuals.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act After the abandonment of Isla Sorna in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa, an InGen team sent to the island in 1997 briefly captured a Pachycephalosaurus, intending to ship it to San Diego as an attraction in a new iteration of Jurassic Park.The Lost World: Jurassic Park After Masrani Global purchased InGen and began development of Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, Pachycephalosaurus was featured as an attraction in the park, where guests could watch the animals butt heads in the Pachy Arena.http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/pachycephalosaurus/ It is unknown if Pachycephalosaurus were originally transported from Isla Sorna, after the island's biosphere collapsed, or if they were cloned after the park opened in 2004. Regardless, after the park was abandoned in 2015, the Pachycephalosaurus became listed as an endangered species, threatened by the impending eruption of Nublar's active volcano. After Mount Sibo's eruption, it is unknown if any survived. Description Pachycephalosaurus has a brown body with a blue mottling over it. It has a domed head and bony bumps at the back of its head and down its snout. Behavior Pachycephalosaurus prefers to be kept in moderately sized groups of between three and six individuals and a small population of, at maximum, ten other dinosaurs. Uncomfortable Pachycephalosaurus will attack each other in headbutting contests, as well as try to break out of their enclosure. Paleontology The largest of its family, Pachycephalosaurus ("Thick-headed lizard") is also one of the last non-avian dinosaurs before the Cretaceous mass extinction. The first fossils found were of skulls, which fossilized easily being the hardest part of the body. Much of the body reconstruction has been based on Stegoceras and Prenocephale, giving a general bipedal stance. The diet of Pachycephalosaurus probably consisted of fruit and the softer leaves of newly evolved deciduous trees. It may have even eaten insects. The teeth were quite small and wouldn't have been suited for the tougher leaves of conifers and ferns. The hardened head was most likely used in contests with rivals for mating or status in the herd, though they wouldn't have headbutted like modern day goats and instead would've struck each other on the flanks. Pachycephalosaurus lived alongside many other Late Cretaceous dinosaurs including as the hadrosaur Edmontosaurus, the ceratopsians Triceratops ''and ''Torosaurus, the Ankylosauridae Ankylosaurus, the ornithomimid Struthiomimus, as well as the theropods Troodon and Tyrannosaurus. But there is an ongoing debate on whether other Pachycephalosauridae in the Hell Creek formation, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, are younger forms of Pachycephalosaurus. Cosmetics *1 Muerta East Challenge Mode - Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Pachycephalosaurus'' was the eleventh dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 30 March 2018. *The base genome of the Pachycephalosaurus is based on its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The Steppe and Jungle skins for the Pachycephalosaurus bear a resemblance to the unlockable skin for the Pachycephalosaurus in Warpath: Jurassic Park. *The Pachycephalosaurus are shown standing upright according to the concept art and Jurassic Park: Explorer, whereas the real animal held its spine horizontally. *Despite how Pachycephalosaurus headbutt each other in the game, new evidence suggests that they may have been side butting instead. Gallery PachyWIM.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.07.08_-_23.02.59.49.png pachyripa.jpg pachyfightulukhai.jpg oeHePfX.png u1bXezf.png 648350_screenshots_20180628220826_1.jpg P8b6o9R.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Pena Unlock Category:InGen Database